Arpeggio of blue steel
thumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; Automne 2013) Arpeggio of Blue Steel (蒼き鋼のアルペジオ Aoki Hagane no Arupejio) est une série de mangas écrite par Ark Performance publiée dans le magazine Young King Ours aux éditions Shōnen Gahosha. La série TV de 12 épisodes, produite par le studio Sanzigen, a été diffusée au Japon entre le 08 Octobre et le 23 Décembre 2013. En France la série est diffusée en J+1 par la chaîne J-One. Intrigue En raison du réchauffement de la planète et de la hausse du niveaux des mers au début du 21ème siècle, une grande partie des terres émergées ont été perdues. En 2039, une puissante flotte de navires de guerre, douée d'intelligence et armée d'armes surpuissantes, apparaît mystérieusement et décime les flottes de guerre des grandes nations. Ces navires de guerre qui se font appeler "The Fleet of Fog" (la flotte des brumes) imposent au monde entier un blocus maritime et aérien. Empêchant ainsi les nations de voyager par mer et entre elles. En 2056, 17 ans après le début du blocus, Gunzō Chihaya, ancien étudiant à l'académie navale japonaise, devient le capitaine d'un petit groupe de corsaires qui se fait appeler "Blue Steel" (acier bleu). Ils sont célèbres dans le monde entier du fait qu'ils sont en possession d'un sous-marin de guerre qui a déserté les rangs du Fog, le I-401, avec à son bord le modèle mental à forme humanoïde qui le dirige ; Iona. Grâce à la technologie du I-401 et aux talents tactiques de Gunzō, le "Blue Steel" a survécu non seulement à plusieurs rencontres contre "la flotte des brumes", mais aussi à couler un de ses puissants navire de guerre. Gunzō et son équipage sont engagés par une faction du gouvernement japonais pour aller jusqu'en Amérique afin d'y livrer le blueprint d'une puissante arme capable de donner un avantage à l'humanité. L'amérique, seul pays n'ayant pas souffert du blocus est le seul pays capable de produire en masse cette arme grâce à ses ressources. Cependant, au cours de leur voyage, le Blue Steel devra faire face non seulement à la flotte des brumes, mais aussi à des factions du gouvernement ayant leur propre but. Heureusement, ils se feront aussi de nombreux alliés d'un bord comme de l'autre afin d'augmenter leur chance de réussite. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) 'Flotte de la Blue Steel' Gunzō Chihaya (千早 群像 Chihaya Gunzō) Doublé par Kazuyuki Okitsu Le personnage principal et capitaine du I-401, leader de la flotte du Blue steel. Iona (イオナ Iona) / I-401 Doublée par Mai Fuchigami L'avatar humain du sous-marin I-401 qui a déserté la Flotte des brumes pour devenir le navire de Gunzō. Sō Oribe (織部僧 Oribe Sō) Doublé par Shinobu Matsumoto Le capitaine en second du I-401 qui porte sans arrêt un masque en raison soi disant des allergies. C'est le meilleur ami de Gunzō et sait toujours ce que ce dernier pense. Kyōhei Kashihara (橿原 杏平 Kashihara Kyōhei) Doublé par Eiji Miyashita L'officier des systèmes d'armes du I-401. Contrairement à ses autres camarades de la Blue Steel qui était tous dans le Top 10 à l'école navale, lui était plutôt à la 200ème place. Iori Watanuki (四月一日 いおり Watanuki Iori) Doublée par Minami Tsuda L'ingénieur du I-401. Shizuka Hazumi (八月一日 静 Hazumi Shizuka) Doublée par Nao Tōyama L'officier de sonar du I-401, c'est aussi un très bon soldat capable d'en découdre contre plusieurs adversaires grâce à ses talents et sa stratégie. Son passé est mystérieux, mais l'on sait qu'elle a passé du temps en Thaîlande. Hyūga (ヒュウガ Hyūga) Doublée par Saki Fujita Le modèle mental d'un ancien croiseur de la Flotte des brumes et surtout le navire amiral de la seconde Flotte orientale. Elle devient un élément de support et de réapprovisionnement pour le Blue Steel après sa défaite contre eux. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils récupèrent le Super Canon Gravitationnel. Elle adore Iona et la serrer dans ses bras. Takao (タカオ Takao) Doublée par Manami Numakura Le modèle mental du croiseur lourd Takao de la Flotte des brumes. Après sa défaite contre Gunzō, Takao en devient éperdument amoureuse et rejoint par la suite le Blue steel. Elle est pratiquement détruite pour de bon par la flotte de Zordan et est sauvé in extremis par une attaque surprise de Iona et Hyūga. Cependant, son noyau central est pour le moment détenu par Yamato. 'Militaires et Gouvernement japonais' Mitsumine Le premier ministre du japon central. A cause du blocus de la Flotte des brumes, le japon est divisé en trois districts ; Nord, central et sud. Chacun gouverné par un premier ministre.Mitsumine était le commandant en second de Ryōkan Kita avant d'être blessé au combat durant la bataille qui opposa les forces des Nations Unies à la Flotte des brumes. Il est depuis confiné à un fauteuil roulant et a besoin de machines cybernétiques pour l'aider voir et parler. Ryūjirō Kamikage (上陰 龍二郎 Kamikage Ryūjirō) Doublé par Ryotaro Okiayu Le secrétaire d'état aux affaires militaires. Il a engagé Gunzō et la flotte du Blue Steel pour transporter la Torpille à vibrations, première arme humaine capable d'infliger de réels dommages à la Flotte des brumes, jusqu'aux états-unis afin qu'ils la produire en masse. Il est en compétition avec Ryōkan Kita et ses fidèles qui ont d'autres projets pour le I-401. Cruz Herder (クルツ・ハーダー Kurutsu Hādā) Doublé par ? Un ancien officier des forces navales américaines, et désormais un lieutenant de vaisseau japonais et commandant au sein de l'USFJ (United States Forces Japan). C'est un allié de Kamikage qui donne son aide à la flotte du Blue Steel dans sa mission de transport de la Torpille à vibrations vers les états-unis. Ryōkan Kita (北 良寛 Kita Ryōkan) Doublé par Atsushi Ono C'est un membre influent de la chambre des conseillers du japon, et dont on dit qu'il devrait être le prochain premier ministre du japon central, mais aussi le grand rival de Ryūjirō Kamikage. Un ancien capitaine de destroyer de la navale japonaise, et vétéran de la dernière bataille entre les nations unies et la Flotte des brumes. Kita veut que le I-401 soit restitué au gouvernement japonais afin de découvrir ses secrets par retro ingénierie. Uragami Vice amiral au sein de la navale japonaise. C'est un ami de Gunzō qui connaissait son père et donne son support aux plans de Kamikage pour le I-401. Daisaku Komaki (駒城 大作 Komaki Daisaku) Doublé par ? Le capitaine du Hakugei 3, le nouveau type de sous-marin d'attaque japonais. Grâce à l'aide de I-401, le Hakugei a été le premier bâtiment de guerre humain capable de battre non pas un, mais deux vaisseaux de la Flotte des brumes. Makoto Osakabe (刑部 眞 Osakabe Makoto) Le premier ministre du japon nord. Elle a été créée de façon génétique, tout comme Makie, afin d'être un politicien parfait. Elle doit ingérer des médicaments spéciaux afin de pouvoir digérer la nourriture qu'elle consomme afin de pallier à des carences en terme de bactéries naturelles. Elle dit ne pas ressentir d'émotions, mais se prends d'affection pour Tōjūrō Osakabe et sa soeur Makie. 'La Flotte des brumes (Japon)' Yamato (ヤマト Yamato) Le vaisseau amiral de la Flotte des brumes et celui qui donne la possibilité aux autres bâtiments de développer leur propre avatar. Elle en possède deux, un qui son propre nom et un autre qui s'appelle Kotono. Les deux avatars ont la même apparence que la défunte Kotono Amaha, qui était la rivale de Gunzō et selon certains de ses amis son amour secret. Kongô (コンゴウ Kongou) Doublée par Yukana Nogami Le vaisseau amiral de la Seconde Flotte Orientale et le capitaine en second de Yamato. Nagato (ナガト Nagato) Haruna (ハルナ Haruna) Doublée par Hibiku Yamamura Un cuirassé dont le modèle mental (ou avatar) prends la forme d'une lycéenne portant un lourd manteau qui couvre tout son corps jusqu'à son nez. Après une tentative échouée de battre I-401, elle se lie d'amitié avec Makie et accepte de la protéger, même si cela veut dire aller à l'encontre de la Flotte des brumes. Kirishima (キリシマ Kirishima) Doublée par Yumi Uchiyama Un cuirassé qui s'allie à Haruna pour couler I-401 à Yokosuka. Bien qu'ayant fusionné avec Haruna pour créer un super bâtiment de combat encore plus puissant, les deux cuirassiers sont battus par le Blue Steel. Seul son noyau est sauvé puis transféré par un ours en peluche en attendant de pouvoir recréer son avatar. Hiei (ヒエイ Hiei) Ise (イセ Ise) Maya (マヤ Maya) MAKO Assignée sous les ordres de Haruna, elle lui reste fidèle même après qu'elle ait décidé de s'opposer au code de l'amirauté. Elle joue de nombreux instruments de musiques et s'énerve si on l'ignore. I-400 (イ400 I 400) and I-402 (イ402 I 402) Doublée par Rina Hidaka (I-400) et Nozomi Yamamoto (I-402) Deux sous-marins sous les ordres directs de Yamato et les soeurs triplées de I-401. 'Civils' Makie Osakabe (刑部 薪絵 Osakabe Makie) Doublée par Sayuri Hara Une enfant avec une intelligence hors du commun qui a été créée génétiquement. C'est elle qui a conçu la Torpille à vibrations. Lawrence Valentine/Tōjūrō Osakabe (刑部 藤十郎 Osakabe Tōjūrō) Le majordome de Makie qui est en fait son grand-père, le créateur des designs children. A l'origine c'est lui qui devait créer la puissante arme. Incapable de créer cette arme échappant à l'intellect humain, il créé génétiquement des enfants qui pourront dépasser les capacités humaines, dont Makie qu'il traite comme sa propre fille. Il se fait passer pour mort afin d'échapper aux griffes du gouvernement qui veut récupérer Makie. Il demande à Haruna, comme une faveur personnelle, de devenir amie avec Makie. Saori Chihaya (千早 沙保里 Chihaya Saori) La mère de Gunzō et la femme de Shōzō actuellement en résidence surveillée pour son propre bien, dans la mesure où son fils et son mari ont tous les deux désertés l'armée japonaise. Thèmes musicaux Le générique de début "Savior of Song" est interprété par Nano et le groupe MY FIRST STORY , et les deux génériques de fin "Blue Field (ブルー・フィールド)" et "Innocent Blue" sont interprétés par le groupe Trident composé de Mai Fuchigami, Manami Numakura, et Hibiki Yamamura. Animes de même genre *Arpeggio of blue steel, Films *Blue Drop : Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku *Kantai Collection : KanColle *Submarine 707R *Tactical Roar Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : Sanzigen Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Guerre Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Militaire Catégorie:Complot Catégorie:Batailles navales Catégorie:Automne 2013